Fue
by Pajarito de agua
Summary: Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto "Mes de Apreciación Enero – 2016. Kanda Yû" del foro "Resurgiendo entre las cenizas". ¡Ojalá los disfruten!
1. Lo que la traición enseña

**Fue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **D. Gray-man no me pertenece, es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino.**

 **Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto "Mes de Apreciación Enero – 2016. Kanda Yû" del foro "Resurgiendo entre las cenizas". ¡Ojalá los disfruten!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **1\. Lo que la traición enseña.**

 **Requisito: Desconfianza**

 **Palabras: 186**

 **.**

 **.**

Kanda Yû no conocía el significado de la palabra confianza. Lo habían traicionado lo suficiente como para saber que esperar cualquier cosa de las demás personas es una perdida de tiempo que sólo conduce a la decepción. Por eso, cuando ese albino apareció frente a él no dudó en atacarlo sin importar confirmar si era un ser humano o un akuma, por eso, no bajó su katana hasta que la propia Lenalee tuvo que intervenir golpeándolo en la cabeza. _Esa molesta muchacha_ – pensó al recordarlo.

Desconfianza, eso le impedía poder estrechar la mano de Allen y compartir alegres almuerzos junto a sus compañeros. Desconfianza, eso lo protegía de llorar la muerte de otros exorcistas o de los innumerables buscadores, a los que se esforzaba por ver como personas sin importancia, seres desechables.

Desconfianza, eso le impedía aceptar que Lavi lo llamara amigo, pero también le hacía entender la razón por la que Lenalee se refugiaba tras su espalda cuando los fantasmas del pasado se le aparecían.

Kanda Yû no podía permitirse creer en otras personas. Al menos no hasta poder encontrar a _esa_ persona.


	2. ¿Por qué razón?

**Fue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **D. Gray-man no me pertenece, es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino.**

 **Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto "Mes de Apreciación Enero – 2016. Kanda Yû" del foro "Resurgiendo entre las cenizas". ¡Ojalá los disfruten!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **2\. ¿Por qué razón?.**

 **Requisito: Misterio**

 **Palabras: 98**

 **.**

 **.**

Lo que Allen Walker había hecho por él lo desconcertaba.

Después de vivir rodeado de mentira y traición, la forma de actuar del Moyashi le resultaba un completo misterio; Allen Walker se había puesto en peligro, había ido en contra de la Orden Oscura a pesar de su delicada situación sólo por ayudarlo a escapar con Alma.

Eso era algo que nunca estuvo en sus planes. Eso era algo que le impedía ser libre pese a tener la oportunidad de serlo.

El _estúpido Moyashi_ lo había encadenado a la Orden Oscura.

La razón, la razón era un misterio.


	3. Alma y espíritu

**Fue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **D. Gray-man no me pertenece, es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino.**

 **Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto "Mes de Apreciación Enero – 2016. Kanda Yû" del foro "Resurgiendo entre las cenizas". ¡Ojalá los disfruten!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **3\. Alma y espíritu.**

 **Requisito: Fuego**

 **Palabras: 101**

 **.**

 **.**

Kanda Yû no era de hierro, y aunque podía aparentar su resistencia y fortaleza, definitivamente habían momentos en los cuales su inquebrantable voluntad resultaba alterada. Sí, el dominio de sí mismo que tenía Kanda Yû era admirable, pero eso no significaba que fuera un hombre de hierro.

Y en aquel momento, mientras veía el cuerpo de Alma arder en el fuego de la pira funeraria, su inquebrantable voluntad, su resistencia y su fortaleza se resquebrajaban dolorosamente. Como si fuera su propio espíritu el que estuviera preso en esa estructura de madera ardiente, junto al cuerpo de Alma, su Alma Karma.


	4. Tu molesta voz

**Fue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **D. Gray-man no me pertenece, es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino.**

 **Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto "Mes de Apreciación Enero – 2016. Kanda Yû" del foro "Resurgiendo entre las cenizas". ¡Ojalá los disfruten!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **4\. Tu molesta voz**

 **Requisito: K+**

 **Palabras: 154**

 **.**

 **.**

Yû se encontraba sentado junto al estanque, sus pequeños pies se refrescaban en el agua fría y cristalina, podía parecer que estaba disfrutando de un apacible día de verano. Pero su rostro decía otra cosa; una linea dura marcaba su ceño fruncido y los labios finos apretados mostraban incomodidad. Todo por culpa de ese chiquillo bullicioso que estaba recostado junto a él, hablando, hablando, y hablando.

Ya estaba cansado de oír su nombre cada 5 minutos

Yû, el día está muy lindo – _y tú sólo lo arruinas_

Yû, ¿el agua está muy fría? – _tal vez deba arrojarte para que lo compruebes_

Yû, me gusta platicar contigo – _¿eres un idiota?_

Yû, ¿me quieres? – _No molestes con bobadas_

Era exasperante, pero por alguna razón lo dejaba.

Tal vez presentía que algún día extrañaría esa molesta voz. Tal vez ya sabía que cuando faltara la amaría.

...

Y ahora, tantos años después, lo confirmaba.


End file.
